


dark side

by voidcine



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, because lizzie turned off her humanity, heretic!lizzie, hope just wants to help her out of that dark place, in denial about remembering hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidcine/pseuds/voidcine
Summary: People say the darkness ‘presses in,’ it doesn't.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this the first multichapter fic i've written in a while especially hizzie related so bear with me.. this is set after 2x05 except lizzie thinks the hope related dream sequence is just her mind playing tricks on her like with sebastian until she runs into him again and, well, see for yourself..

_ Take me through the night _

_ Fall into the dark side _

* * *

People say the darkness ‘presses in,’ it doesn't. 

It kisses up to your skin, closer than a mother, and whispers excitement into your ear. It becomes your best friend, it's funny and glib, flattering and cool. It will be your favourite thing right up until your exits are blocked, then it has no reason to hide. 

If it were easy to spot darkness, there wouldn't be a problem.

And yet, there is.

She’s seen it before, the kind that makes your neighborhood look like an old fashioned photograph, everything a shade of grey. 

This isn't like that. This is the kind that robs you of your best sense and replaces it with a paralysing fear, until you inevitably snap and turn off your humanity.

As a child, Lizzie Saltzman used to wake up in the middle of the night and wish for the sun. The darkness worried her more than anything. 

But now, she embraces it.

* * *

When she awakes, her limbs are as stiff and cold as a corpse. She sits, muscles cramped and unable to move, she only know her eyes are still there because she can feel herself blink, only barely.

She raises her hand to her neck and it comes away bloody. 

As she struggles to recollect how she got into this dank basement, or whatever it is, she runs her tongue over her teeth, stopping at her incisors and feeling them with her fingers. They’re long and sharp. 

She rises to her feet and stumbles to lean on a wall. She’s aware that she should be terrified by now but her heart is even and her mind nonplussed. 

It’s morning, and as soon as the sunlight hits her skin, she feels it bubble and smells the aroma of burnt flesh. There’s no pain but she retreats nonetheless. Then it hits her.

“I’m a vamp-”

“Well, a heretic actually, but if you’re willing to use a less technical term, then yes, you are a vampire now, Elizabeth.” Sebastian comes in and interrupts with the usual smug look he wears on his face.

“S-Sebastian? B-But the picnic.. you’re not-”

“Oh, I can guarantee I’m very much real,” Lizzie wears a look of confusion. She doesn’t know how to feel, this is all happening so fast. “I can see you’re confused, so allow me to explain.. I was dessicated in a tomb for ages up until I was able to get inside your fragile mind, got you exactly where I wanted you so I could get out by draining you of your blood. But believe it or not, I refused to let a witch such as yourself go to waste, so I’m assuming you can guess what followed.”

“So..” Lizzie furrows her eyebrows, the explanation not easing her mind in the slightest. “You were using me this whole time?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, “We’re getting off track here, you should be thanking me!”

Lizzie scoffs, “What for?”

“For making you more powerful than you could ever imagine and getting you away from your so called ‘friends’,” Sebastian’s corners twitch when Lizzie raises an eyebrow. “Oh, yes, I’ve been watching you for quite sometime now.”

“Stalker much?”

“They don’t value you or appreciate you, now do they?” Sebastian adds as the blonde avoids his piercing stare. “Not even your own sister.”

Lizzie now turns to face him, “Josie  _ loves  _ me.”   
  


“I didn’t realize one would call a person they love, uhm.. the self proclaimed queen of self harm, was it?”

Lizzie’s face drops, “She said that about me?” she asks in a low tone, like a child afraid of getting yelled at, even though deep down, she already knows the answer. Sebastian nods in return. “Whatever, MG appreciates me.”

“Ah, Milton, the supposed good guy who wants you so bad he was prepared to set me free so I would leave and he’d have you all to himself,” Lizzie now averts her gaze to the ground and bites her bottom lip to keep herself from bursting into tears. “Anyone else?”

Lizzie thinks back for a moment to the dream she had of that Hope girl. She shakes her head, chalking it up to her not being able to distinguish reality from her own fucked up mind’s imagination.

After a few seconds pass, the siphoner shakes her head, conjuring a knowing look out of the centuries old vampire, “This world is cruel to those it considers broken,” Sebastian says before offering his hand. “And that is why we owe it to ourselves to make them pay.”

Lizzie doesn’t even take a minute to think it over. There’s no other option for her.

So, she looks up at Sebastian, eyes empty and void of any emotion, and as fast as she takes his hand, as fast as she grabs the stake in the corner that she’s been eyeing during the entirety of their conversation, before sticking it right through his heart.

She’s always done everything solo. Why would going dark be any different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing sebastian makes me gag but he's gone already and other chapters will probably be longer i just wanted to keep the intro short and sweet.. we get a look at how hope is next chapter and maYBe lizzie fucking shit up


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 really hits different after 2x12..

_ We're not in love _

_ We share no stories _

_ Just something in your eyes _

* * *

Sharp fangs, blood sucking, pallid, gaunt, thin, boney, great cavernous eyes, agile, inhumanely strong, vice-like grip, long tough nails, devoid of emotion, pitiless, immortal, repelled by stakes, bites, draws blood, mirthless humour, cruel wit.

Until recently, none of those were attributes anyone could associate with Lizzie Saltzman. But becoming a heretic changes a person.

Her life purpose is empty of all but greed, domination and lust now. Were she to see the most perfect of roses, she would only find purpose in the thorns.

It is known that transitioning into a vampire is bound to heighten your senses, and Lizzie knows that, for a person such as herself, the only way to survive without losing her last bit of sanity left is to turn off the one thing that makes things more complicated than they have to be; her humanity.

That was the first thing she did.

* * *

“So…” Hope says, stopping to take a deep breath, letting it all out in one sigh, watching it float off like smoke in the cold air. “I guess… I guess this is…” 

She doesn’t want to say it. Goodbye. To the closest thing she has to a father.

Alaric’s features softened at the sight of the girl he wishes he could remember, and although he means well, Hope absolutely despises that look of pity, she’s gotten enough of those to last a lifetime.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do to make you stay?”

Hope shakes her head. As much as she hates it, staying would bring her nothing but pain and everyone else unnecessary confusion. It’s not like anyone remembers her.

“I need a fresh start,” Hope swallows, wanting nothing more than reassurance that it’ll all be okay. “But I’ve been meaning to ask you.. How’s Lizzie doing?”

She smiles to herself, remembering when she had to ask that exact same question over a year ago. Those were simpler times Hope wishes she could revisit.

“Oh, about that…” Alaric begins as panic starts to set in for Hope. “She didn’t come home last night.”

Hope furrows her eyebrows, “What do you  _ mean _ she didn’t come home? Where would she go? Why are you still standing here and not out looking for her?”

Alaric didn’t expect that much concern out of the tribrid, he assumes there’s history there but now isn’t the time to evaluate why a complete stranger is more worried about his own daughter than he is.

“Calm down, she went through something traumatic the other day. She just needs some time and space to recollect her thoughts,” Hope can’t believe what she’s hearing. “Trust me, it’s safer this way.”

Hope scoffs, “Safer for her or for you?” 

“Excuse me? I don’t think I need parenting lessons from  _ Klaus Mikaelson _ ’s daughter.” 

Alaric knows it was a low blow judging by the look on Hope’s face but what’s done is done.

“Actually, that’s exactly who should be giving them to you because I can guarantee you, the last thing she needs right now is space,” Hope takes a deep breath, composing herself before she loses it. “She just needs her dad.”

“I’m sorry but I’m pretty sure I know my daughter more than you do,” Hope shakes her head and turns away, figuring she wouldn’t be able to get through to him. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Out to find her.”

* * *

Smell takes over as Lizzie's primary sense. 

She no longer cares what people look like, it’s their aroma that counts now.

From across the street, she could detect the sugar levels of a person's blood and the subtle flavour hues unknown to science and the medical minds. An uncontrolled diabetic is like walking candy, she would tell them how "sweet" they are as she leads them to the closest place she could dine undisturbed.

There is no one in the park but Ethan who appears to be jogging, seemingly attempting to strengthen his legs to make up for his broken arm, the cheap black runners he’d worn move quietly over the tarmac until he steps on a dried leaf left over from fall.

And that’s when Lizzie sees her opening.

Her approach towards humans is more like a cat than a snake. Instead of killing fast, she prefers to toy with her food. 

The first strike to slow the reaction time of the victim, after that it’s play time. The "meal" would be allowed the chance to run, to feel the pounding of their own heart just a few more times until she sinks her teeth into their neck, just deep enough to let them bleed out slowly.

“Lizzie?”

That’s when she stops, right before she has the chance to make her move. Lizzie turns around to meet Hope’s eyes.

In your eyes is your humanity, the person you really are. There are times it gets lost, when you become who the world expects you to be.

Hope could always read Lizzie just by looking into her eyes, but this time, they’re empty, void of any emotion.

That’s when she realizes she just might be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt really much like i said future chapters would be like but i think its exactly how its supposed to go so this is what its gonna be like for now!!


End file.
